


The Path We'll Take

by Hanneullie



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Family Issues, Growing Up, High School, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Rich!Yuzu, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Student Council, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanneullie/pseuds/Hanneullie
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu is an ass and Javier is not having any of this snob's shits.





	1. "I was punched"

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. I'm not a writer, but a frustrated one. So this is shitty, read at your own risk but I will surely appreciate it <3
> 
>  
> 
> This work is purely fiction. 100% fiction and just for fun.

Javier's breathing so hard at the moment. He cannot believe what just happened and to be honest it is still registering and processing. His eyesight is kinda blurry and he is trying his best to focus on his surroundings. There are lots of commotions around him and when he is finally focused he realized what an utter shit just happened.

Standing in front of him is a skinny guy, someone not even taller than him and in Javier's opinion, surely can pass off as a girl, with his slender body, feminine features and black bangs almost covering his pretty eyes, looking as pissed off as he is feeling. His eyes are boring unto him, the eye contact between the two is so intense, Javier got angrier by the second.

Fucking Yuzuru Hanyu just punched him in his fucking face.

And Javier's gonna show him what a real punch is.

But before Javier got the chance to move closer to Yuzuru, a bunch of teachers entered the room to stop the commotion. The other students tried to stop the fight but everybody knows that without actual adults on the scene, it will get more bloody between the two.

"What is going on here?! Students?! What is the problem?!" yelled one of the teachers, Ms. Someone, Javi can't remember. Javi winces a little bit hearing that voice. Even though he cant remember her name, Javi remembered her as one of those teachers who REALLY dotes on him. Fuck, here comes trouble.

"I'm going home." Yuzuru said silently, grabbing his backpack on the floor as if nothing just happened or as if his hand is not swollen from the punch he gave to Javier.

Javier's mind almost exploded by how cocky that statement is. He freed himself from one of the teachers, forcefully grabbed Yuzuru's back pack and clutched Yuzuru's collar when the other guy faced him.

"Not so fast pretty boy. You think you can get way with it?" Javi is really pissed off now. Fuck trouble, if this guy wants trouble then he will bring trouble.

"CAN THIS PLEASE STOP!"

Javier immediately let go of the boy's collar and faced the one who just shouted. It was Mr. Perez, the principal. Javier looked back at Yuzuru and he was relieved that the other guy was as shocked and afraid as him. Now This is Trouble.

"HANYU, FERNANDEZ IN THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Mr. Perez shouted, even louder than before. The students are now murmuring. Yuzuru, if not given the situation, looks comical, looking like a deer on headlights. Javier sighed. He also grabbed his things and decided to follow the principal. He is still angry but he calmed himself down a little bit. He can feel footsteps behind him and he knows Yuzuru is following him too.

They sat in front of the principal. The tension is still there and Javier is looking directly at Mr. Perez, pretending that the other boy is not existing. As Javier sat down, he winces at the aching part of his jaw. It hurts. But he pretended that it does not. He won't give Yuzuru that satisfaction. Never. But it was hardwork.

"I didn't expect this to happen. Of all people in this school?! the both of you?!" Mr. Perez half shouted looking frustrated and a lot older than his actual age.

"Hanyu? How can you do this? As the top student you just don't go around punching people!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"And you Fernandez! Aren't you aware of your scholarship? You want it terminated?"

"No sir. I'm sorry sir."

"I am so disappointed with the both of you. I know being the top two brings pressure but what will happen if this issue got broadcasted outside the school? The name of the school will be tarnished. You are not students from some local High School. You are the excels of a top notch school. Remember that."

Javier rolled his eyes. He looks at Yuzuru and he saw the boy looking a bit more afraid. What a coward.

"I will let the two of you go for the rest of the day. But tomorrow I want to see you both WITH your parents and we will have a talk about this."

Yuzuru got up immediately. "No sir! Please! I am so sorry! My father can't know about this!" Yuzuru almost looked like he is about to cry. Seriously? This guy's not only a coward but a fucking Papa's boy. Pathetic.

"This is stupid, he started it first, He punched me. Why am I getting in trouble?" Javier said rolling his eyes, irritated.

Mr. Perez sighed loudly. "Mr. Fernandez, I know that you did something wrong that triggered this fight. Don't deny it and that is a major offense."

Javier shrugged. He indeed mocked Hanyu and he does not have any regrets about it. The guy fucking deserves it.

Hanyu deflated on his seat. Javier knows the guy just realized he can't do anything about it now. "Give these slips to your parents or guardians and I'll see you both tomorrow. Dismissed."

Javier got up from his seat immediately and walked out the room. Yuzuru stayed, Javier thinks, he is negotiating the principal about his father knowing about the issue. Javier snorted. What a fucking brat, wanting to get what he wants. Javier is just so sick of him.

As Javier walks home he is now aware of what really happened and he knows it is indeed a big issue. Damn, he was just so pissed that he forgot about the consequences. Now he is gonna face Laura, his sister, his only family with a big disappointing news.

Ever since both of their parents died from an accident 3 years ago, Javier promised not to ever make her sister cry like that again. He would never bring her disappointment especially how Laura stopped going to school and just entered a job as a cook in a restaurant to sustain their lives. It's not half as bad, but Javier knows Laura wanted to become a chef with her own restaurant. Sadly, she can just settle on being a mere cook.

Javier kicked a stone. He looks at his phone and thinks, Laura is at home by now. Today, her shift is just until after lunch. Javier sighed for the nth time. Now, he is thinking about the scholarship and second by second he is actually regretting what he did. But actually, feeling the dull ache on his jaw again, brings back his anger directed to Yuzuru.

Damn Yuzuru. If not for those teachers he might have destroyed that face of his. But thinking about it, he is actually thankful that the fight was stopped before he got his revenge. With his scholarship on the line, he also doesn't want Laura maybe putting their souls for loans to pay for the pretty boy's face and its damages.

Javier entered their house and he was immediately welcomed by the start of yet another sermon.

"What were you thinking Javier Fernandez?!"

Laura is wearing an apron with a ladle in hand, she looks like she just got off from work because she is still wearing her uniform. And she is also wearing The What-The-Fuck-Javi look she always wear when Javier fucks up. Javier's heart clenched. She looks like their mom.

"What was that phone call I just received? Here I am cooking food for you to eat after long hours of work, then this is what await me at home? Am I not supposed to rest? Is that it?"

Javier looked at his feet. "I'm sorry Laura." He said solemnly. "I am sorry, I just, I didn't mean it. You now that I never mean it Laura." Javier looked at his sister with genuine eyes.

Laura's features softened at his brother. "Oh Javi, come here." Javier moved forward and Laura hugged her. As they separate Laura's face got stern again, but not angry. "Come to the kitchen, tell me what happened as I fix that jaw of yours you reckless kid, My hair's gonna turn all white at this point!" Laura hisses patting the younger's head.

Javier and Laura sat down on the table with Laura holding a first aid kit. She starts to heal the bruise in Javier's jaw. "So, what's got into that hot headed brain of yours little brother? You got into a fight?" Laura asked. "It's just... you know how I think of him after last year." Javier answered, wincing by how his bruise hurts.

Laura stopped what she's doing on Javier's jaw and looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh no. It's the Hanyu kid. Please tell me it's not the Hanyu Kid." Laura said waiting for Javier's answer.

"It is the Hanyu Kid." Javier deadpans. "Javi!" Laura half shouted at him. "When will you let it go?!" "I can't just let it go okay? It was annoying!"

The thing is, Javier and Yuzuru are both in their second year now. They are studying in a top notch school for high class students, though Javier, not being rich, he got in because he is intelligent and athletic. He is a top student.

Yuzuru Hanyu on the other hand is from a very rich family. Last year, Javier got a higher average than Yuzuru and everybody knows he will be the top again, but that Hanyu guy's family is some sort of a sponsor of the school and they donated some real expensive shits to the school, thus, awarding Yuzuru some "extracurricular points" whatsoever which made Yuzuru as the top student.

The school made up this special award just to bring Hanyu to the top. Javier is fucking pissed and decided to leave the school but he thought that maybe he just gotta go with this for a few years and graduate because he gotta admit, this school is no joke. After highschool graduation, he can go to its college for free then if he continued to excel in his chosen course, a high paying job for him is guaranteed. All of this. For Laura.

Laura touches his hair like what she used to do when they were still toddlers. He thinks Laura still sees him as a toddler even now.

"Oh dear. We had this talk right? We gotta let go right? Javi look at me." Javier looked at her and was touched by her fond look.

"Yes, I'm so sorry." Javier said. "It's okay. You know I love you okay, hermanito?" "Yes Laura, I know." Javier said as Laura start putting a small bandage on his bruise.

"What did you say by the way?" Laura asked looking at his eyes. Javier hesitated for a moment.

"We were in a council meeting with the other newly elected officers of the student council this year, the treasurer said we were kinda off the budget with an out off town party for welcoming freshmen because the council wants to focus the budget on new athlete equipments.

I jokingly said 'Mr. President Hanyu, can you just pay for the freshmen's enjoyment since you got all out paying for your rank position last year?' and all of them laughed so hard. Then he punched me."

"Javi, I don't think that statement from you is a joke."

"No, it's certainly not."

Laura sighed. "What would mom and dad do."

Sighing again, Laura stood and informed Javi that she's going to take some time off her job tomorrow for the meeting. Javier sheepishly thanked her. Javier felt really bad for this. Laura is doing her best to work just for Javier.

"I'm really sorry Laura."

"You already said that."

"No it's different now, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Laura chuckled, "Now you sound like a phone operator or something, I forgive you and this is my duty as your sister."

Javier smiled. "I promise I will not do it again."

Laura snorted.

"Now eat the food I lovingly made for you before it gets cold." Javier immediately started eating like there's no tomorrow. The drama he just got in starved him.

"You know I kinda feel bad for the boy." Laura said suddenly.

"Who?" Javier asked.

"Stop talking with your mouth full you child." Laura scolded him.

"You feel bad for Yuzuru? The Yuzuru who punched your brother? Laura?" Javier looked at her with confused eyes.

"Well... what do you think his father will do to him now? I saw that pendejo, He looks mean as hell and outright obnoxious." Javi thinks about it and he kinda agree. But it's not his business.

He hates the Hanyu family that's for sure. It's their fault he's just in second place now, Unlike before, his supplies, uniforms and locker is not for free. Laura has to pay for it.

Javier shrugged. "They're rich as hell Laura. He is rich as hell, don't feel bad for him."

Laura sighed. "Oh, baby brother, that's not how life is."

But she said it silently, she doubts Javier heard it over his brother's loud munching of food.


	2. “I was doomed”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO people actually read this and found it interesting and my heart just busted an UWU. this was supposed to be a shitpost omg but anywho since you requested, i will deliver <3 im not supposed to update but let's have some tea before the real deal ladies and gents.
> 
> continuation from chapter one
> 
> ****REMINDERS:  
> -english is my third language so errors are 100% guaranteed  
> -i know irl yuzu's parents are sweethearts but my own yuzu got fishy parents coz this is 100% fiction. same as Javi's  
> -this is a shitpost but i'll try my best to deliver so shower me wid comments and kudos coz it makes me happy hihi

Javier is currently lying down on his bed. It will be just another night of overthinking, over analyzing and anxiety, but unlike most nights, the dreaded feeling is caused by the event earlier. Javier realized he got so aggressive. That council meeting was the first time he’d seen Yuzuru again.

Seeing him so calm and unbothered is what got Javier to his boiling point. How dare he? But Javier realized that maybe mocking him in front of the student council is really rude. But stealing the top rank from him is even worse than rude. Javier turned over and tried to sleep.

The weariness and nervousness for tomorrow doesn’t let him though. He keeps tossing around his not so big bed and he can’t find a good position that will lull him into sleep. “Fuck this.” Javier muttered opening his phone. He barely got any messages, just a few emails for student council reminders from their secretary, as he is the school vice president.

It’s not that Javier is friendless per se, it’s just that he prefers to work alone. He just prefer it this way, having acquaintances but not trusting anyone enough because he has priorities, which is to get richer and work hard to repay Laura. Even if he is from a poor status he doesn’t feel any prejudice from his classmates because intelligence and athleticism wise, he is above all of them. Well, not everyone. There is a certain Yuzuru Hanyu that he got to admit is at the level of his intelligence. Damn Yuzuru.

Now his anxiety is back, he decided to rehearse the things he will say tomorrow during the meeting. By then, he realized Laura’s statement earlier. He had seen Yuzuru’s father too and he do agree he looks like a mean villain right out from a movie. How’s Yuzuru doing? Javier may be reckless and troublesome at times but Laura and his parents were so gentle to him, even though at the same time, can be considered as strict too. But Yuzuru’s father look outright manipulative. He is populary known as a very successful businessman worldwide and Javier knows that a typical businessman like him is far from “gentle” and “kind”.

Well no choice, I gotta face him tomorrow, Javier mentally ranted.

Aside from that, Javier readied himself for the whole lots of staring from his classmates tomorrow. He is aware that he is well known because he is that poor but the top one guy. And Yuzuru is the rich top one. He also knows that Yuzuru, fortunately, would suffer the same anxiety as him. That is the one common thing between them. They both work alone and they were regarded as lone wolves at school. That’s why when both of them were appointed as the school president and vice president respectively, he knows that some shitt are going to happen. And he’s right, first meeting in and they’re a mess.

Javier is still thinking whether he’s gonna follow his mind and say sorry or would rather follow his heart and defend himself and once again let Yuzuru and the principal know that he is the one who’s in the right.

But at the moment he follows what his mind and heart is saying which is to fall asleep.

Weirdly enough, as if already falling for his dreams, he fell asleep with the image of Yuzuru, with his teary eyed face pleading for something Javier doesn’t know.

\----------

Laura is walking beside him and Javier can’t help noticing Laura’s outfit as they treaded the path which lead them to his school’s direction. He is no way an expert with fashion but he knows Laura is wearing something stylish. Don’t blame him, he’d always see Laura wearing her job uniform everywhere and he’s just a little bit unsettled with this change of event.

“What?” Laura asked him, walking slowly.

“Nothing. It’s just that, you look fancy for a meeting that would end up as a sermon fest for you brother.”  
Javier jokingly nudged her sister.

Laura blushed a little. “Well, because of said little brother, I am going to meet The Mr. Hanyu, even being dirt poor, we can’t help looking a little bit decent right?” she said, smiling.

Javier knows this of course. He can already imagine the scene unfolding. Mr. Hanyu entering the room, looking all mighty and rich with his snob son, who too, despite having the same uniform as Javier, looks more decent and fancy because of his new set of uniform and polished hair compared to Javier’s old ones and messy hair.

Javier laughed and said, “Why can’t you look that pretty in a date Laura?”

Laura pinched him on his arm. “Shut up and let’s get over this kid.”

As he and Laura entered the principal’s room, the Hanyu’s are already sitting in front of the principal’s table. Mr. Hanyu is what he’d expected. A bulky guy in a crisp suit, surely more expensive than his and Laura’s wardrobe combined. He also noticed how the principal’s office got fancier than yesterday. It got more designs and even a sofa. Javier rolled his eyes.

“As expected of these people, always wasting the time.” Mr. Hanyu silently muttered, but he made sure everyone in the room heard it.

Laura and Javier blushed at the snide comment. Javier is not even surprised.

Mr. Perez cleared his throat.

“Mr. Fernandez, Ms. Fernandez please take a seat.” He gestured at the seats opposite the Hanyus.

As Javier sat down he had a good look on Yuzuru who is in front of him. As usual, he looks immaculate, except for the bandage in his hand, the one he used to punch Javier. This made Javier got into a really good mood.

“As you all know, both boys are in trouble for committing major offenses. And as the principal, I would like to address how disappointed the faculty was with this fight between the president and the vice president.”

Mr. Perez informed them.

“How much is the damage?” Mr. Hanyu said, not even flinching.

Ah. So this is how it is. Of course, how predictable.

He tried to look at Yuzuru’s eyes directly, but the Japanese is blatantly avoiding his eyes, looking at any directions, seemingly giving the vase infront of Mr. Perez more attention than the real issue here.

“I am sorry, but Mr. Hanyu, That’s not how it is. Your son punched my brother.” Javier is actually surprised by his sister’s courage.

“I say he deserves some punishment.” Damn, where’s Laura getting that confidence? Javier wondered.

Mr. Hanyu scrunched his nose. “Don’t go there miss, we both know that that brother of yours have been troublesome enough. He is a bully.” Mr. Hanyu emphasized his last words.

Yuzuru faced his father. “Dad, pleas-"

Mr. Hanyu raised his hand over Yuzuru’s face, “It was a self-defense act against the verbal bullying of Mr. Fernandez, am I right Mr. Perez?”

Javier deflated. Oh no.

Mr. Perez sighed. “I agree to both sides actually Mr. Hanyu.”

Javier is surprised. Does he now?

“So I decided to punish them both. This will also serve as a way for them to settle their differences as they are the reigning president and vice president of this school. For the betterment of not only how they treat each other, but also how they can work together for the school. The school and the council depends on them so this is what I shall do to settle this.” Mr. Perez said calmly.

Yuzuru’s eyes are panicky. Javier knows his are the same as well.

Oh no. This does not sound good.

“For the whole month, Yuzuru and Javier shall do classroom duties. They will be cleaning rooms in the first floor every afternoon. There will be cctvs of course and if we see any scene that they might cause while doing this, they will be put in probation, meaning they cannot join international competitions.”

Fuck. International competitions gives lots of money. This is bad.

“But if they manage to treat each other professionally for one month then they will continue competing. As I said earlier, this will be for the greater good for both of them and the school as they are the top two students. Am I clear with these specifications?”

“Fine by me.” Mr. Hanyu huffed.

“We agree to cooperate.” Laura said.

Javier looked at Yuzuru and seriously, he feels like he’s looking at a mirror because he knows that he has the same expression as YUzuru right now. Distressed, frustrated, annoyed and irritated.

Mr. Hanyu nudged at his son a little bit harshly for Javier's liking.

“I agree to cooperate sir.” Yuzuru said, obvoiously trying his best not to sound shaky.

“I agree too.” Javier said, almost bored.

Welp. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Javiiiiii is exciteddddddd Ci


	3. “I was tired”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is tired and he just wants this to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Im wildin this week but im not sure by next weeks but i will do my best!

Javier expected this day to be a little more intense, because it was the d-day. The d-day for the whole month of suffering every afternoon. But so far, so good as he proceeded in his classes for the day.

There were stares ever since he walk in school but he tried his very best not to mind them. Mostly just curious ones but he can’t help cringing a little bit from the attention. But it was better than what he’s expecting, hopefully this issue will die out soon which is not far from a fact. Its high school, eventually people will find another story and person to gossip on.

He hesitated for a moment as he enter his next class. It’s his only class with Yuzuru as his classmate and he knows it’s going to be awkward. He eventually enters the room and he sat down in the far corner at the back. The room is almost full and the class are just waiting for the teacher to come. At the corner of his eye, he can see Yuzuru reading something. Javier focused his eyes on the board.

It was not always like this, Javier remembered. When did he start hating Yuzuru exactly? Surely, it was after the awarding, when Yuzuru’s name was called instead of his. It started the bitterness within Javier. But it was not like this back then.

During their first year, they didn’t have any class together but they treat each other professionally. Javier actually smile at him during competitions internationally. Sometimes he won over Javier and sometimes Javier won over him. But it was okay. That last issue is the one that triggered everything.

But as Javier focused on Yuzuru, who is now currently answering the teacher with a lengthy essay, Javier is hesitant to believe that this guy was desperate enough to pay just to defeat Javier. It doesn’t seem logical because Javier can admit that if Yuzuru wants it, he can easily get a top spot because he’s too intense compared to Javier. Javier never saw anyone THAT hardworking. It just doesn’t make any sense.

But Javier guessed, maybe some people are just greedy. Javier shakes his head. That’s too unfortunate.  
The class goes on smoothly which Javier is very much thankful. Now he can go home, get change and start the day of their cleaning.

Before he walks out, he saw Yuzuru staring at him for a second, then he was gone.

 

\----------

Javier walks home and decided to wear his old clothes as he expected to do some real cleaning. The first floor is only composed of the different offices and four freshmen room. Mr. Perez informed them that they would only clean the four rooms. Javier is relieved at the same time annoyed.

Freshmen rooms are literal hell, those kids are a mess and of course, they know the school had janitors to clean it so being organize is the last thing in their minds. Javier knows this because he’s been a freshman last year. Unfortunately, this seems like a late karma for him.

He was about to go out when Laura called out for him.

“Javi! What time are you going to come home?” Laura asked. Javier walk as Laura stretched his hand to give Javier a first aid kit. Javier kept the kit on his bag.

“The call time is 5:30pm and I think we will clean until 6:30” Javier answered.

“Okay, be sure to be home by then. Use your bicycle, it will be dark during that time.” Laura reminded him.

“Okay.” Javier answered getting out from their house.

“Take care!” Laura shouted at him as he rode his bicycle to start some cleaning.

 

\----------

When Javier entered the first room, Yuzuru is already there. It was a little bit dark now despite it being just 5:30 in the afternoon. Most students are already home, Javier and Yuzuru are excused by their clubs and extracurricular activities for the whole month.

Javier moved closer to Yuzuru. He actually doesn’t know what to say. The guy is wearing some obviously old clothes like Javier, but of course way expensive looking its almost looks new. The bandage in his hand is gone too.

The tension is there. Javier is aware that he is now alone with the dude who he really hates but Javier saw how Yuzuru’s back is a little bit curved, his hair, even though still looks immaculate, was blown by the air so it was messily immaculate. Javier doesn’t know if he’s imagining but Yuzuru’s eyes got circles under it.

Yuzuru’s tired look is what lead Javier to just talk this out diplomatically.

“So…. Where do we start?” Javier asked nonchalantly dropping his bag on one seat.

Yuzuru ignored him and Javier saw him get a broom from the cleaning closet and started sweeping.

Doing this diplomatically is hard when you’re doing this with an ass.

Okay Javier, calm down, you can talk to him nicely.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, we have to talk and decide who cleans what, if you want to get over this.” Javier really tries. He tries his best.

Yuzuru, small mercies, finally looked at him and said, “Do whatever you please and I’ll do what I want.”

Javier now is honestly irritated.

How the fuck are they going to finish this in an hour when the so called “president” is being bratty?

“NO? Mr. President what is wrong with you? If you want to finish this within an hour you have to get your head out of that ass of yours and fucking cooparate? Stop being butthurt!”

Javier can see Yuzuru’s ragged breathing. This is so bad. This is such a bad idea. Just purely wrong.

Yuzuru turned his back at him and Javier sees red and grabbed his wrist.

“Seriously man? What the hell’s wrong with you?! Keep up with me and at least pretend that you’re trying?!” Javier bursted at Yuzuru.

The space between them is close, Javier doesn’t know what got into him.

Javier is a calm person. He’s practical and he thinks A LOT. Everything he does, he wants it to be calculated but why is he so aggressive with this guy?

Why is he so bothered with how Yuzuru widen his eyes with the contact?

Yuzuru looked tense for a minute but collected himself immediately. He wriggled his wrist out of Javier’s hold and took a step back.

“If I talk, you will just going to end up mocking me again! You put it right in front of me how much you despise anything that comes out from me and you expect me to coordinate with you?” Yuzuru shouted back.

Yuzuru’s face is red now.

Javier is just tired. So tired. He wishes he was home eating with Laura instead of being in this shithole.

Javier sat down in the nearest chair, calmed himself for a moment and raised his head to face Yuzuru, who is still standing up with his fist clenched.

“Please can we at least sit down first” Javier pleaded.

Yuzuru sat down in front of Javier with a huff. They look at each other for a second and they immediately looked away.

  
Javier broke the silence.

“Can we just... I don’t know… finish this? I’m actually really exhausted now, and I know you too. We coordinate, we plan, we clean, and then we leave. No more no less. Can we do that Mr. President?” Javier’s voice sounded really tired because, in reality, he is.

This is physically and emotionally draining for Javier after hours of schoolwork.

Yuzuru stared at him with the same tired eyes. Being the top two students need a lot of exhausting effort even just for a day of school works. Especially, it’s really getting darker as minutes pass by. They still have lots of work to do at home.

“Fine.”

“Okay how about this, I clean room 1 and 2 then room 3 and 4 are all yours. Is that a deal?” Javier proposed.

“NO! You said we coordinate then we work together!”

Yuzuru stood up, answering Javier, his voice sounded a little high pitched.

Javier was shocked with this outburst.

“Okay, man calm down a little, we had the talk already! Can we try to talk to each other diplomatically without yelling every second?” Javier said, facepalming.

Yuzuru blushed and cleared his throat, sitting down again.

“Is that a challenge?”

Javier looked up at him, a little smirk on his face.

“Damn right it is.”

Yuzuru huffed again and nodded.

“So what’s your proposition since you hated mine?” Javier asked.

Yuzuru put a finger under his chin.

“I do agree that we should coordinate now. It will be easier. We will divide the tasks and do that same task in every room. By that we don’t need to adjust in doing the tasks in the next rooms which we did not do in the past room.”

Javier raised one of his eyebrow. “Fine by me then.”

For the next whole five minutes, they divided the task they will do. It’s not that hard which actually lead Javier in a shocking realization:

He’s learning to compromise with Yuzuru. Yuzuru, his rival, his nemesis, the guy he hates.

After that, they proceeded with their cleaning. It was as expected, dirty and annoying.

There were a lot of sweeping, scrubbing, fixing and such. Javier took out the first aid kit that Laura gave him and got a mask out. It sure is dusty here.

Javier is concentrating in cleaning when he heard some humming. It’s a silent humming, almost sounding like it’s the wind and Javier knows it’s a classical music.

He looked at Yuzuru and tried to say something but stopped himself because he doesn’t even know what to say. Yuzuru’s back is turned while cleaning the cabinets, so he did not witness Javier having his existential crisis just because of Yuzuru’s humming.

Javier felt stupid minute by minute. So he decided to just continue cleaning and stop being stupid.

Minutes later, he know he’s not the only stupid one here when he saw Yuzuru started to jump like a freaking kangaroo to wipe the top of the cabinets. Javier rolled his eyes.

He jogged to Yuzuru and grabbed the rag on Yuzuru’s hand. Yuzuru looked at him.

“Let me do it, you small one.” Javier said.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes too but let Javier clean the top of the cabinet.

Javier is honestly kinda creeped out. He knows he hated what happened between them last year, but having a peaceful workmanship isn’t that hard for them, he realized. They work well, them being independent is a big factor.

Maybe that’s why the school appointed them as the president and the vice. Their workmanship is compatible.  
Because of the fight earlier, which took much of their time, Javier knows that they’ll finish it later than what’s expected.

Well, technically speaking, Javier expected they wouldn’t finish at all, with the arguments, tension and even physical fight that he’s ready to do.

But it was better and Javier is just so thankful and prayed thanks to whomever God is there who chained their demons inside them and just let them finish this awful punishment.

Fifty minutes in and they’re in the last room. Javier sighed loudly.

After the overall cleaning, Javier found himself staring at the guy with him. While Javier looks irritated enough, he do household chores easily because being an orphan makes you do things you need to do even if you don’t want it.

But seeing Yuzuru, Javier is confused, Yuzuru looks relaxed with doing this work. It’s like it’s natural that he’s doing these things. Javier shrugged, rich people are weird.

“You done now?” Javier asked Yuzuru.

“Yes, what time is it?”

As Javier was about to answer, a car beeped, just outside the room.

“There’s my ride. We did an overtime.” Yuzuru said rolling his eyes while picking up his backpack. “If only you didn’t yell, we should have finished earlier.” He added.

Javier rolled his eyes, it almost fell on the ground. “It was my idea to coordinate, stop discrediting me.”

“Whatever.” Yuzuru said cheekily, turning his back at Javier.

As Yuzuru entered his car and drive away, Javier was caught off guard by his own laughter.


	4. "I was amused"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier discovered something funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more cutesy interaction from our two fave bois! expect deeper connection between them for the future chapters though and the incoming angst Ci

Javier isn’t the biggest fan of Mr. Perez at all, the principal being too strict and good reputation hungry, but Javier wanted to give him an applause and a standing ovation. His punishment for the two was obviously already a success in just a week.

It’s not that Yuzuru and Javier treat each other in a best-friend-forever way at the moment, but for that week of cleaning a mountain of dirt off of four rooms lead them in a calmer relationship where yelling and anger does not involve. They clean, they speak to each other if only needed, they pass on things if asked too and they started talking too politely. Actually, the banter on the first day was the last, less polite conversation they had. During classes, they barely talk and Javier still prefers to work alone. It doesn’t really change anything aside from the fact that the tension between them is no longer existing.

But this was better, surely better. Javier is too physically and emotionally drained to have a fight with anyone anymore.

Who would know that the best way to tame two angry lions is to make them clean? Javier was skeptical with this punishment at first but whew, doing this after hours of hell at school really made them tired enough to fight. Maybe that was the trick after all.

Javier’s been thinking about it. Especially why did it all happen. Is he really angry at Yuzuru? He knows that, yes of course. To top it all, he knows the same thing might happen again. It was really frustrating. But Laura’s advices keep on circling in his head. At some point, he needs to let this go.

Just work your ass off Javi. Won over him in a landslide so your true position can’t escape. This was his mantra from now on.

Days of cleaning with Yuzuru also made Javier compare himself from the boy. He can’t help noticing how different they are. From his point of view, Yuzuru was very much pampered. But he also noticed how Yuzuru doesn’t crave it. It was just merely given to him so he accept it. It was a weird thing for Javier.

There was also the humming. Javier doesn’t remember if it was the third day or fourth day, but Yuzuru’s humming turned into soft singing and Javier is irritated on why is he remembering that particular thing. It’s not even relevant to anything at all and it is certainly not the first time Javier heard anyone sing. Javier slapped his face to unsee, or rather, unhear Yuzuru’s voice in his head.

He was currently sitting on the council table, while Yuzuru is talking about reports regarding school matters and Javier got to admit that it is already starting to irritate him how the other members of the council keep on staring at him and Yuzuru back and forth. Okay fine, he knows they’re pretty much afraid that the two would cause a scary scene again, but can they just not?

After Yuzuru finished his report, Javier cleared his throat, so all eyes are on him.

“As the vice president, I would also like to give my apologies for disrupting the council meeting last time. It was very unprofessional of me to do that, but the president and I settled our fight and decided to improve our workmanship for better results for our school. And we expect all of you to do the same.” Javier said in a rather calm voice.

The other students bowed their head.

Yuzuru stared at him and nodded.

“We are chosen for this school year’s success so things of the past must not get in the away for a better future.” Yuzuru said solemnly.

Javier winced a little bit with that statement. No, he’s not forgetting what happened in the “past” anytime soon. Thank you very much. But of course, he did not say anything other than nod.

The meeting moves on and they settled matters. It was a smooth meeting other than one part where Javier and Yuzuru kinda disagreed.

“A live band? Is that necessary?” Javier asked raising his eyebrows.

Bless, one of the officers immediately raised her hand and said, “One OK Rock playing is the most requested idea. 95% of the freshmen asked for them to play.”

Javier noticed the girl blushing and Javier thought maybe she’s one of that 95% who wants it, despite her not being a freshman.

Yuzuru dive in too saying “I think it’s a good idea, Fernandez. Since the welcoming idea for freshmen to go out of town was out of the line, then live band it is.”

Javier thought about this. “How about the others? Do you all agree?”

Javier saw all their heads nodding vigorously and Javier felt like he’s the only person who doesn’t know this band. Well actually, they’re students from a neighboring village, according to Bless’ proposal but he didn’t expect them to be this popular.

Javier looked back at Yuzuru and saw the guy wearing the I-Won-You-Lose smile and Javier wonders what happened to him and how can he resist not punching that smirk off of his face.

Javier feels like a changed man.

 

\----------

It was another dinner time in the Fernandez’ residence and Laura as usual keeps on asking questions about Javier’s situation with Yuzuru. He thinks Laura is still worried about the fight despite Javier assuring her that he’s done with fighting now.

“Are you sure? I don’t feel like you would forget what happened THAT easily Javi. I know you.” Laura said, her voice mixed with worries.

Javier stopped eating for a moment. He just wished Laura would stop pressing about this matter already. “Laura, I would never forget about it okay? You know I wouldn’t. But you’re the one who keep on saying to let go, so I’m letting go.”

“But are you sure, Javi-"

“Laura I’m sure okay? Don’t stress about it.

Laura looked at him, doubting. “Fine. Just don’t mess up again Javi. We can’t afford losing your scholarship entirely.”

Javier knows this of course. Second place scholarship is much better than no scholarship at all. That’s why he gotta let go.

“Yes Laura, I promise.” Javier said.

“I just want you to be okay Javi. I hope everything’s okay.”

“I am. Everything’s okay.”

 

\----------

Everything is not okay.

 

Well, it was. Looking at it, it’s their second week and everything is going on smoothly as usual. Not until a little incident happened which made Javier a confused mess.

They’re nearing the end of cleaning and it was just some organizing to do more. It was later than usual and as expected it is already dark outside with their sole light being just the fluorescent lamp at the room.

Yuzuru is at the far corner of the room cleaning something when Javier felt his bladder complaining. He needs to go to the comforr room, ASAP. He wanted to ask permission to Yuzuru, just in case, but he noticed that the boy has earphones on both ears, so Javier thinks he can’t be bothered and with that, he decided to just walk out, he’ll just be gone for less than a minute anyways.

The comfort room was at the end of the hall so it was a little far from the room they’re cleaning. Damn, it was indeed dark now so he used his phone as a light. From here, the light from the room is still visible so he’s not that worried.

He entered and was about to pull down his zipper when he heard a voice.

Wait, is that Yuzuru?

“Fernandez?! Where the fuck are you this isn’t funny you asshole!”

It isn’t that loud inside the comfort room, but he knows Yuzuru is not that near meaning, he’s being loud outside.

What is he yelling at? Alarmed, Javier pulled up his zipper and ran to the hallway.

“Dude what is wrong why the fuck are you shouting?”

Javier’s voice boomed in the hallway when he saw Yuzuru’s silhouette.

He saw Yuzuru turned around to face him as fast as a lightning and Javier is really getting alarmed by how fast Yuzuru run to him. The moment Yuzuru got close to Javier, Javier saw how panicky Yuzuru’s eyes are. He looks mad.

Everything is not okay and Javier is confused.

“What the fuck happened?” Javier asked.

Yuzuru looked at him with complete spite, like Javier just mocked him again. That look when Javier was punched by Yuzuru. What did Javier do this time?

“YOU-! I just-! I’m mad okay!” Yuzuru said stammering.

Oooooookay?

“Mad? Why are you even yelling?” Javier can see Yuzuru’s cheeks turning tomato red.

Oh no, are they having a fight again. What the fuck?

“Care to explain?” Javier asked, but his irritation meter is starting to boil.

“You can’t slack off! You-! You can’t! Why was I the only one cleaning, Fernandez you are being UNFAIR!” Yuzuru is shaking with anger now.

“Can you calm the fuck down, firstly, my bladder is killing me so I gotta pee. AM I NOT ALLOWED? Second, I was out for less than a minute! How the fuck is that slacking off, are you kidding me?”

Javier didn’t know how it was possible, but Yuzuru’s whole face turned redder than before. But at least he saw Yuzuru calming down, breathing shallowly. It was obvious that Yuzuru is also avoiding having eye contact.

Why is this guy so utterly weird?

“W-well, you should’ve asked for permission then.” Yuzuru muttered in a very small voice, Javier almost didn’t hear.

This is so unusual. Yuzuru maybe calm and collected most of the time, but now he’s being frantic.

Javier sighed and he tried to explain, “I was about to tell you okay, but you’ve got two headphones on your-“

Javier stopped because he realized something at the moment.

It’s like his brain is solving a jigsaw puzzle, with different pieces being pieced together.

Yuzuru asking Javier on the first day that they should work on one room together;  
The shouting when Javier was gone for merely seconds;  
The frantic look Yuzuru had when he was alone in the hallway.  
The way he run so fast when he finally saw Javier;  
And the stammering and denial.

 

Javier’s smirk is so wide he can feel it reach his ears.

Damn, this is funny. So this is all the fuss’ all about.

“You’re scared.” Javier said, the smirk not leaving his face.

Yuzuru look like a deer on headlights. “What are you talking about?!” he said, trying not to sound shaky. But he can’t fool Javier.

“Come on Prez, just admit it. This is all your fuss all about. Not me slacking, but you being afraid.”

“Fernandez stop that right now!” Yuzuru said stomping away to enter their room again.

Javier jogged to follow Yuzuru and entered the room too. He is all out laughing now.

“I cannot believe! You should’ve said something you know.” Javier really can’t help laughing.

A rag meets his face, courtesy of Yuzuru, the tomato president at the moment. Javier removed the rag at his face. And raised his two arms, like a criminal caught by a police.

“Damn okay don’t be mad!”

Yuzuru faced him, grabbing his back pack. “I’m not mad, YOU are just being an asshole!”

Javier stopped laughing, to Yuzuru’s relief.

“Fine okay, just no need to shout okay. Your shouting earlier is already enough for the guards to think we’re doing something inappropriate.” Javier said and for good measure, with a wink.

Yuzuru looks like a half tomato, half bull with almost a smoke coming out of his nose.

“You are the worst thing that ever happened to me Fernandez.” Yuzuru said, his eyes giving that murderous look.

If not for the situation, Javier might be terrified of that look and he would be ready to square up but it was just so funny.

“Yeah, Yeah, I will not leave you by your side from now on prez, don’t want other people hearing you scream my name in the middle of the night with us two being alone in a room. “ Javier can’t control his laughter.

Yuzuru stomped so hard and threw another rag at Javier. He walked out of the room, Javier didn’t even notice that Yuzuru’s ride is here.

“I hope your bicycle’s wheels are flat so you gotta walk home in the dark you dick.” Yuzuru said and he’s gone in a flash.

The Yuzuru Hanyu. Scared of the dark. Afraid of being alone. This is just too funny for Javier.

Call it a miracle or something but Javier is not even half mad when he saw one of his bicycle’s wheel is flat and he need to drag said bicycle as he walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's my fave band tho hihi
> 
> and yeah, petty yuzu might or might not have asked his loyal driver to destroy javi's bike xD 
> 
> *whispers* javi u idiot, just say he's cute and go lmao


	5. "I was a Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a start of something new. Both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chaaaaap <3

"So you finally realized that your money, once again, repaid your pettiness? Standing ovation for you Mr. President."

Javier entered the student council room with a smirk on his face while clapping his hands.

Inside the room, doing who knows what, is Yuzuru Hanyu and anyone might think that what Javier just said is once again a fight triggering statement, when in all irony of life, after what happened last time, it's really not.

Javier saw Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

"Stupid. I'm just done with fighting and you need to shut up."

Javier laughed at that.

Earlier that morning, Laura woke him up with worried eyes saying something about an old man and a bicycle with a "Javi what the fuck is this shit again" type of sermon and Javier is a little bit confused, so even though his body and mind are not functioning yet, he moves out of bed and met a man outside their house.

The man introduced himself.

"Good morning sir Fernandez. I am Akira Kikuchi, Young Master Hanyu's driver. He sent me here to provide your new bicycle to pay over the ones that were destroyed yesterday. He also sends his apologies over the childish manner and expects you to do the same."

Kikuchi bowed as Javier wandered his eyes and saw a brand new bicycle. Javier's mind is a whirlpool of confusion.

He just woke up and his sister looks mad then an old man calling a boy "young master" is offering him a what looks like an expensive bicycle and Javier. is. just. confused.

He rubbed his eyes not believing what he's seeing and mumbled a "What?"

Javier closed his eyes for a few seconds and registered what's happening.

"Yuzuru sent you here at an early ass in the morning just to repay the wheel he destroyed because of his pettiness? WITH a new one?"

"Yes Mr. Fernandez. The young master is afraid that his action has done some damage again with your imrpoving professional relationship so he's sending this to avoid further quarrels and also so you can sill go to school with a bicycle."

Javier stared at the man in awe.

"Woah. I don't really understand rich people." Javier said because really? Rich people are so goddamn extra.

Kikuchi actually laughed at that. "Well Mr. Fernandez, young master is just over the top to let the professionalism stay between you too so please accept it. And oh! He also said about not talking about something again?"

And with that Javier laughed too remembering what happened.

"Of course, of course i guess, yes just leave the bike there and tell him my mouth is zipped." Javier said, scratching his head.

"Well then, I shall leave now." Kikuchi entered his car and drove away leaving Javier amused by a certain Japanese boy.

\----------

When Javier entered their house again, he just wants to go back to sleep. Why can't Yuzuru's extraness be done later than 5 fucking am.

But Laura blocked him from entering his room and Javier groaned.

"Lauuuuuraaa go away!"

"Javi! It's not as early as you think! It's pass 6 and you need to go to school at 7:30! Go eat now!"

Laura pushed him on the table. Javier didn't resist and was practically zombie walked to the kitchen.

He was actually refreshed after a cup of coffee and was more awake now.

He retold what happened outside and Laura was listening intently at him. The man, the bike and even his weird discovery of Yuzuru's phobia.

"What do you think about it?" Laura said after his story.

"I don't know. I.. we are actually okay now. No more fights and so professional. But it was just funny you know and I was actually weirded out that im not irritated with what he did? Then this thing... him paying me back? I am okay with it. I guess... Is this okay Laura?"

Laura snorted.

"That is what maturity is Javier. Days before, if this happened between you two, you might have called him "money bags" or something again and you might have another punch in your face. But I guess, with the following changes, both of you are maturing." Laura explained.

"Laura stop you sound like a guidance counselor." Javier said.

Laura pinched his cheeks.

"No, you stop. The fight must have tired you out. That's why you are learning to compromise. I gotta admit, fighting has never been your forte. You are competitive yes, but in- depth fighting is something you're bad. Same as him."

Javier agreed wholeheartedly. He feels relieved too, his sister knows him too well, even more than himself.

"I guess, that's true. But Laura should I accept the bicycle? Why is it that at the back of my head, I feel like... it's out from the kind of money I really hate?" Javier asked.

It is true. What Kikuchi said about the bicycle being a token of professionalism might sound sincere, but still.

"Kind of money you hate? Javier you love money." Laura said with a soft laugh.

Javier chuckled. "No, I mean after what happened last year..."

Laura stopped him. " Javier, that thing that happened last year, we had to let it go right?" Javier nodded.

"Well, then its a closed case Javi. And why not accept that bicycle? It's new, cool and looks good. Javi, it's a blessing. Mom and Dad say that we don't throw away these blessings." Laura explained.

"Well when you say it like that...." Javier thinks about it. Accepting the bike would really make no harm to either of them. And IT IS a pretty cool bike.

"Guess, I'll be riding that new baby to school now." Javier said. A small smile on his face.

"Getting attach now are we?" Laura said jokingly.

Javier laughed at that too. He already love the bike.

"Well then don't forget Yuzuru's condition too. Stop joking around you fool. Compromising is give and take, hermanito. It's like having a wife."

Laura said laughing.

Javier groaned at that.

"Fine, I know that. And stop with those metaphors it sounds scary, I'm having goosebumps." Javier shuddered.

"Just teasing you!" Laura said ruffling his baby brother's hair. "Go now don't be late!"

Javier gave her a small salute of goodbye as he ride his new, cool bike to school.

\---------

That was what happened and now, the extra rich "young master" is sitting beside him. They're the earliest so the other officers are still nowhere to be found.

"Yes, I'm gonna shut up about it and don't worry I know how to compromise." Javier said non chalantly.

"It's give and take like having a wif-"  
He stopped himself realizing, what he was about to say. Damn Laura won't stop talking.

"Like a what?" Yuzuru looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing." Javier said immediately. "Nevermind that. But anyways, the bike was extra as fuck but I'm sure as hell not gonna bring it back to you." Javier said with a smirk.

Yuzuru raised his one eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I know you won't and I will not take it back. As long as you won't take back your promise to shut up."

Ah, so despite the so called professionalism between them, the tention is still there. So much of it.

"Talking Shit is not my forte, thank you very much." Javier said with confidence.

Yuzuru offered his hands to shake with Javier and Javier takes it too.

So this is maturity. Javier thought.

He was about to think how soft the other's hand is but thankfully the other officers came bustling inside the room and said hands was extracted from his, stopping his weird as fuck train of thoughts.

\----------

Javier promised that he will be a man of professionalism, coordination and compromising when it comes to Yuzuru because it's certainly the only way to survive this highschool life with his scholarship intact. If he focuses well, this will flow smoothly and hopefully fastly that it will end soon.

With that being said, it all went to drain during their next cleaning encounters.

Yuzuru rolled his eyes once again when Javier walked outside the cubicle laughing as hard as he can.

"Can you shut up now?! You're being too loud Fernandez!"

Really? How can he stop laughing when this guy literally tailed him going to the comfort room because its already dark?

"Okay okay! Don't be mad!" Javier said.

Yuzuru huffed. "Why do you always go to the the comfort room anyway?!"

Javier laughed once again. "Why do you want to know?"

Yuzuru stomped away and Javier followed him.

"Let's just finish this." Yuzuru said, his face blushing.

"Fine, I won't tease you now. I'm sleepy." Javier yawned and started finishing up.

The time roll by and the car was honking outside once again.

"Oh! is that Kikuchi? I should probably say thanks, I didn't get the chance to do so last time." Javier said to Yuzuru as they both went outside.

"Sure, Kikuchu-san would appreciate that." Yuzuru said.

They went near the car and Javier said his thanks. As he was about to walk away, Javier yawned again.

Yuzuru rolled down his window and said "Go home sleep now, you annoying big baby." Then he rolled his window up, Kikuchu-san driving away.

That night, Javier fell asleep like a big baby that he is.

\----------

All is well and all is good.

This is what Javier seeks for. Good night sleeps hard school requirements and tiring student council responsibilities going oh so smoothly.

Even his afternoon cleaning is already part of his routine that he's used to do.

Even a certain japanese boy feels already familiar.

The end of the punishment is near and Javier feels too determined to finish it already. They moved fast as the days go by, hoping the month long torture to end.

As Javier enter the first room, it was rare to see it still empty of a slim boy. Javier was always, always the one to enter the room late.

He just started cleaning despite the unusual occurence.

Minutes later, Yuzuru entered.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said.

Javier looked at him and he looks so tired. He even sound tired. And overall, he just looks exhausted.

The thing is, Javier might be an asshole but he is indeed not an an asshole so he said "Hey, its okay, you look dead are you sure you can work?"

Yuzuru just nodded and started working. Javier observed that he works slowly than usual. Then he saw Yuzuru cut his finger on a window edge and it started bleeding.

Javier immediately brought out his first aid kit and moved to Yuzuru. It was the first aid kit Laura gave to him after the fight between them. She said Javier can use it if something happens again.

Javier mentally laughed with how ironic the situation is.

"Hey, let's patch that up." Javier said gently.

Yuzuru just nodded like a robot and Javier is a little shock. He expected Yuzuru to resist but the boy did not which is not so Yuzuru-like.

They both sat down on the armchairs and Javier faced him and Yuzuru offered his hand.

Javier proceeded to heal the wound with the kit and after that he gently pat the finger. He tried his best to be gentle. Imitating what Laura always do when he got wound.

The wound is just small. But as he was patching it up, he looked up and saw Yuzuru studying his face. This made Yuzuru look away immediately.

"What?" Javier said.

"I didn't know you can be gentle." Yuzuru said.

Javier looked at him and Yuzuru has his eyes wide like a deer caught on headlights.

"Forget I said that." Yuzuru said looking away.

Javier laughed. "I can do many things you know. Most people do not know cause they're not my friends."  he explained.

"Friends?" Yuzuru asked, looking expectantly at Javier.

"Yes, friends." Javier answered and that seals it.

The eye contact was enough for them to both understand. They're the top two students afterall.

Yuzuru nodded his head while Javier finishes with what he's doing.

"It's okay now! Be careful!"

"Thank you." Yuzuru said.

"Hey honestly, you look out of it. You okay?" Javier asked.

Yuzuru looked at him and said "Just extra work at Dad's office. After school I do work there so it's tiring."

Yuzuru's tone was dismmissive so Javier decided that it was really not his business.

They continued cleaning and Javier looks at Yuzuru from time to time making sure that the tired boy haven't fainted yet.

After an hour of cleaning, there were no honking outside, instead Kikuchi-san entered the room.

"Young master it's time to go home now." Kikuchu-san said and accompanied Yuzuru to the car.

Yuzuru looked back at Javier and said, "Thank you for patching up the wound." with tired sincere eyes.

"No prob." Javier said as the two walk away.

Javier was about to go out too when Kikuchu-san entered the room again.

"Young master forgot his bag." He said. Javier picked up the bag beside him and gave it to the man.

Kikuchi san bowed and said thanks, then he looked at Javier in his eyes.

"Young master insisted to clean even if he's tired and had a bad experience. So please accept his apology of being late." Kikuchi-san said.

"Of course I accept it." Javier said.

Kikuchi-san didn't move, instead he stared more and what he said made Javier think hard.

"You patch his wound too? Thank you Mr. Fernandez, Young master is clumsy and he is not good to take care of himself. I am glad that a friend like you is there to do it." he bowed again and walked away.

Weeks after the fight, he started listing things in his memory.  
It was the list going on now as days pass by.

Yuzuru Hanyu. His enemy. His rival. Someone he hates. Afraid of the dark. Looks dead tired.

His friend.


	6. I was Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier was wrong all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm sorry for irregular updates.  
> But here it is <3  
> Tried some yuzu pov i hope its okay :( i mean this whole fic is not, but i should just go for it i guess :)

  
"Yuzuru, your uncle and I decided that Shoma will stay here for awhile, under my guidance, to warm him up as one of the tops who will manage our businesses in the near future." Yuzuru's dad said proudly, entering their house.

His father faced Yuzuru, a small smile present, obviously mocking him. He is holding a case that Yuzuru immediately knows, containing papers about Shoma's transfer to the same school as his.

His father always, always had a plan.

And of course, he has an emergency one for when his own son fucks up.

Coming up behind him is Shoma, small as ever but taller than before.

His curly hair almost covered his eyes but the little air in their living room blows it away. His eyes, looking at Yuzuru, gives so much spite that made Yuzuru's heart clench.

"Shoma's father is happy that he will be joining us in our family at the moment for he deserves it as he is showing high achievements of his own academically and with his help in our company."

Family.

Yuzuru tried his hardest not to laugh his lungs out.

Yuzuru just nodded because he knows this.

He did a mistake and it will cost his position in the family.

Because family be damned.

"Whatever happened last year, don't expect me to help you again. What I did saved our reputation but with Shoma here, he can take over anytime if you showed any kind of inconsistency."

Yuzuru's eyes bored into the space infront of him.

He will not look into his father's eyes.

He knows its a cowardly act but he accepts it.

Because he is a coward.

"Yuzuru." Shoma acknowledged him, nodding at his direction.

"Shoma."

Yuzuru can see in his eyes that he's different now.

Intense and mature.

He knows that Shoma, the ever so competitive baby cousin of his, is not the same as before.

He feels like he is in a ring, his great competitor looking at him, ready to fight him till his death for a position everybody wishes they can achieve.

But it's Shoma, Yuzuru thinks.

He'd rather hurt himself than fight Shoma.

He can still hear Shoma's little "piyo~ piyo~" jumping up and down to impress his Yuzu-kun in a trampoline, their giggles echoing and wondered how fast the time flies.

Yuzuru tried having an eye contact with Shoma hoping with all his will that Shoma can understand his eyes, unlike his dad. But Shoma avoided it like a plague.

Yuzuru's dad gestured Shoma into his office after giving Yuzuru another glare.

Shoma followed his dad into his office, talking about the things in their family businesses.

Yuzuru was left alone standing in their living room.

The chilly air turned into an air that almost suffocates him, he amost thought that his asthma is coming back to attack him.

He calmed himself but his heart is throbbing with so much mixed emotions he cannnot comprehend.

He definitely knows that he must feel frustrated of not being included in the talk, despite him being the legal son and the true heir.

He must feel that Shoma being here makes it seem like he's a total disappointment to his family and to himself.

He must feel that his dad calling Shoma the heir, make it seems like whatever he worked hard for ever since he was born was being stolen away from him.

He must feel wronged that despite his father paying for his mistakes in the past, he still cannot do his best that's why Shoma is the one now who can access his dad's house office.

But surprisingly, Yuzuru just felt relieved.

\--------------

Yuzuru, feeling lazy and weak dragged himself that morning to get out of his comfortable bed.

Every morning, he feels so conflicted about how soft and warm his bed is, but never in his life did he feel that softness and warmth. He decided to get over it and mentally slapped himself for being, what his father would tell him, a drama queen.

He spent more than an hour grooming and making himself look good. From his hair, his face, to his clothes and even the shoes he's wearing. Everything must be honorable looking and beyond the limits of a "commoner".

Because a Hanyu carries the name of his whole family and degrading it would be the biggest mistake he could ever do.

Technically, Yuzuru had done fair enough share of degrading their family name but no one but him and his father can know that. It was a secret between a father and a son.

Sadly, like from a tragic afternoon drama, this father and son secret does not represent a bond between the two. It was a secret that slapped the both of them on how different they are. And that Yuzuru doesn't matter. Not anymore.

That's why every morning he carries the guilt too.

That's why every morning he remembers a certain spaniard.

That's why every morning he wishes he can just tell Javier everything.

\----------

Javier is walking down the hallway feeling extra refreshed and alive at this morning.

It only happens once in a bluemoon, but today Javier is early, a little too early to go to his school.

One reason is it's their last day of punishment!

Javier cant really wait for this to be over!

No more sweeping, picking trash and cleaning chairs.

Ahhh Javier wanted to be a normal person again.

Another reason is it was because Laura got a small fever and Javier got to tend for her sister so he set his alarm early enough to cook for the both of them and wrapped his sister in a burrito blanket, arguing that he call her boss for a one day off.

"But Javi! One day off would waste a pay!"  
Laura said with a stuffy nose.

Laura is stubborn enough (like Javier himself, he gotta admit), to insist on working. Luckily, she's weaker than before  that Javier managed to tuck her in without much strenght needed.

"Laura! Just sleep okay? It's just one day! If you go to work today, it might get worse so you might be forced to get an off for weeks! Or worse, for months!" Javier argued back.

Laura grumpily stayed at bed and promised to rest.

Javier is relieved and let her drink her medicine before he left for school.

"Laura don't get up too much okay? I've cooked you food so get up only to microwave it but as much as possible you should get enough rest and don't forget your medicine!" Javier reminded him.

"Fine fine, feels weird that you're being mature at the moment." Laura said, pouting.

"And it feels weird that you're being the immature one!" Javier said making the both of them laugh.

\----------

The memory made Javier smile for a second. Well atleast, he managed being productive today, cooking for her sister and going to school early enough and it's just 6am.

But Javier's good mood was ruined after he heard two students while walking in the hallway.

He stopped on his tracks, the voices were inside the room  and its one of the freshmen room he and Yuzuru clean every afternoon.

"Hey, the new president is so cheap! Why can't we get that welcome vacation?"

"I know right!? Isn't he rich enough to steal a place from the vice last year? He should've paid for this then!"

"Yeah remember how funny the Vice mocked him?! That's why I liked him better than the president even if he's a dirt poor scholar!"

"True, he's hotter too. Yesterday the president was reporting something at our room and no one's listening. Obviously no one cares about him!"

"Serves him right!"

"Even Jerome's class couldn't care less about his report at their class too. So its the same in every room. LOL! He must have been so embarrased!"

"Well, he doesn't have the same reputation like the last president... That's why all freshmen are not interested."

"I'm pretty sure with him as the president, all student council projects will fail hahahaha.."

"I'm not interested in following him as a leader of the council anyways, unless the vice take over him!"

"I totally agree!"

"By the way, I liked your new gucci bag..."

And with that the conversation faded into another topic but Javier is not listening anymore.

Before, he must have felt good with the other students mocking the president. It even earned him a punch which he thinks is very much worth it back then.

But now, something in him feels wrong.

It was weird wrong.

The conversation feels like something stabbed him inside.

He noticed someone staring at him.

He stared back at those blank eyes too.

He is watching Yuzuru right now, stunned, knowing that they both heard the conversation.

He saw small tears starting to spill from Yuzuru's eyes.

At that moment, he realized that he failed to see how Yuzuru turned into someone more isolated than before.

Yes, they're both lone wolves but he just realized how Yuzuru does not held his head that high anymore.

He failed to realize that the issue about Yuzuru "cheating" affected Yuzuru's reputation so much.

The tears keep on spilling on Yuzuru's cheeks, like small waterfalls almost shining when the early morning sunlight reflects.

Javier was dumb enough that he failed on realizing so many things.

And as Yuzuru walk away, slowly, entering the men's comfort room, Javier realized that he failed to see how Yuzuru's hurting too.

\-----------

He did not see Yuzuru the whole day and Javier doesn't know if he was worried or thankful. He thinks, maybe a combination of both.

After his final class, he saw that Yuzuru is nowhere to be found. He immediately thought of what happened and deep inside him, he's starting to panic. What happened? Did he run off? To where? Would he attend their last day of cleaning later?

Before Javier goes on full panic mode their teacher approached him.

"Fernandez, as the vice president, you will continue Hanyu's orientation about school rules on one frehsmen room. Hanyu is unfortunately needed in their family business and his father asked for permission for his absence."

Javier nodded absently and said ok. He does not have a choice anyways.

He entered the room with the student handbook. At first, he felt nervous not because of his anxiety, he's a very good public speaker, but because of the conversation he heard earlier. He's not quite sure if he's nervous for himself or for Yuzuru.

But gladly the report went well. The students, most of them kinda listened while he explained the bullets of the handbook.

Not until he decided to ask them if they have questions.

"So any questions?"

A girl raised his hand.

"Is it true that the President used his money to gain his top spot?"

Murmurs filled the room.

Javier tried to collect himself.

"I was told that I should only talk about what's on the handbook here so I apologize that I can't answer personal questions."

Another student, a boy, spoke up.

"But that's against the rules right? And the handbook is about rules."

Javier wanted to face palm. These kids are stubborn.

Before he could answer, the bell rings and all of a sudden the students' curiousity were gone in mere seconds.

Saved by the bell.

Most students stood up and left already but a few ones stayed.

"He should not have done it."

Said one of the girls who stayed.

Javier remembers that voice. It was one of those voices who was gossiping about Yuzuru early in the morning.

Javier clenched his fist.

The girls moved out of the room and Javier was left all alone again.

 

\------------

 

Javier's mind was filled with thoughts about Yuzuru. He doesn't know what to feel about seeing him cry like that. He'd never seen him cry before. Javier saw how his eyes turned painful and Javier felt conflicted about what he feels. His mind is a full mess right now after the talk too. Mixed emotions is bursting inside his chest.

He went home and saw Laura already walking around.

"Laura why are you up already?" Javier asked feeling exhausted.

"Javi im okay! I checked my temp. earlier and it's normal see?" Laura said showing Javier a thermometer.

"Oh thank God, you're back to being a mom." Javier said jokingly, trying hard to smile.

Laura's smile faded.

"Yes I'm back to being a mom, so now, something wrong hermanito?" Laura inquired.

She can see his brother was being bothered by something.

"Wait, isn't this your last time of cleaning? Javi you should be asking me to cook you something to celebrate?!"

Javier sighed. He knows this, but he was shaken with the events earlier.

"Yes Laura, but I guess I should go now. Continue resting okay?" Javier said while changing into cleaning clothes.

Laura looked worried but to Javier's relief she decided not to press on.

Laura must have sensed that Javier is still not ready to talk about it. Javier is really lucky that his sister knows his feelings enough and he also knows that she's there when he's ready. It was a silent agreement between the two siblings.

"Since I was off this morning, I'm doing overnight shift so i might get home after midnight is that okay?" Laura said changing the topic.

"You are so stubborn! Fine, since your temp is okay now but rest still for the following hours and just do mild work." Javier reminded her.

"Yes, yes my boss said the same thing, I'll be doing mild ones." Laura assured him.

"Make sure you're okay Laura."

"Okay, careful on the way. You should go now."

"Bye, See you later."

\-----------

Javier was so stunned to see a boy standing infront of the white board.

He felt relieved and happy and- Javier exhaled loudly.

He didn't notice the board.

But he does now.

The board was filled of writings. Specifically, filled of writings saying insults about Yuzuru.

In the middle, 'YUZURU HANYU' was written. All over it are small messages with different penmanships about how Yuzuru used his money for his position, how rotten this school is with its policy and how Javier should be the president. The nasty insults for Yuzuru was all over the board.

Javier was shocked. The boy, Yuzuru, is like a statue standing infront of him.

After minutes of staring, Yuzuru moved slowly as he reached for the eraser. He started erasing the board and Javier is still too stunned with what's he's seeing.

Javier felt dumb just watching Yuzuru erase the board. But he couldn't do anything it's like he was paralyzed.

Paralyzed by guilt, by pity and by sadness.

Yuzuru finished erasing the board. He looked at Javier, still holding the eraser.

Yuzuru avoided his gaze and moved to the other classroom.

Javier knows that the other rooms' board are also filled with same markings.

Javier stayed rooted in his place. His body can't work at the moment but his mind is working fully, over thinking about the things that happened and what is happening.

Javier might have let the situation go and accepted his professional relationship with Yuzuru but he will never forget what happened.

That's why hearing those words from their schoolmates and watching Yuzuru erasing the board, he tried to find the happiness and the satisfaction inside him.

Other people knows that what Yuzuru did was wrong. They acknowledged him as the one who should be below Javier.

Javier must feel happy.

He won over the people.

But as Javier close his eyes, thinking, thinking hard,

He feels nothing of those.

He feels sick.

He tries to believe that he still have spite over Yuzuru but after their relationship shifted because of the punishment, he now acknowledge Yuzuru as a 'friend'. It was not outright discussed between the two of them, but they interact almost everyday, with the cleaning and their council positions and Javier acknowledge that.

He started to see Yuzuru in a new light, someone hardworking and intelligent as him, that he decided to really let go of their bad past.

Past Javier must be so mad at the present Javier because back then he promised not to forget about it, despite him letting it go.

But seeing Yuzuru cry with the harsh words and poor treatment, present Javier wanted to say 'fuck you!' to past Javier.

And present Javier decided to say fuck you to past Javier as he run to the next room, his body filled with adrenaline from being paralyzed.

He entered the other room.

He saw Yuzuru still erasing the board, his hands turning red from erasing too much.

Javier's chest tightened.

Present Javier decided to say 'fuck you!' to past Javier as he grabbed Yuzuru by the wrist, snatched the earser from him and hugged him.

Yuzuru gasped and tried to get away from the hug, but he is obviously tired enough to resist.

Yuzuru melted in Javier's arms and sighed.

Javier tightened his hold on Yuzuru. His right arm is holding Yuzuru's head as it rest on his chest and his other hand is holding Yuzuru's waist tightly.

Javier wanted to cover him with warmth because his skin felt so cold against Javier.

Yuzuru started sobbing loudly.

"Are you happy now Fernandez? Are you?"

Yuzuru said between sobs, almost accusing, but too soft to be intense.

Javier held him tighter.

"I'm not." Javier replied.

"I'm so sorry, I'm-- I'm so sorry."

"I'm-- I didn't want it. I'm so sorry."

Yuzuru keeps on repeating those words between sobs, finally circling his arms around Javier's waist snuggling on Javier's neck.

 

_"I'm so sorry Javier."_

 

Javier does not mind the mess he is getting from Yuzuru.

And he sure does not mind hearing his first name from Yuzuru.

He just held Yuzuru tighter.

 

_"Its okay."_

 

 


	7. "I'm Okay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and Yuzuru talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henlo~  
> Yes I am alive and I just wanted to say, I am not abandoning this story. Please dont give up on it becoz I will surely finish it :( but sadly i wont be updating it regularly becoz of academic matters. Hope you understand. Thank you!

Javier held Yuzuru tighter as the boy just kept on crying. Javier doesn't know what to do except to cover Yuzuru with his wamrth because the boy is trembling. Javier doesn't know whether its because of the cold weather or because of his unending emotions, Javier thinks maybe it's a combination of both.

"I'm really sorry Javier." Yuzuru said in between sobs as he removed his hands on Javier's waist but Javier melted when he clinged on his chest, pulling at Javier's messed up shirt.

Javier sighed.

"Hey, Yuzuru it's okay now, I got you okay? It's okay, I understand shh... shh... Please calm down you are trembling really hard."

Javier whispered softly on Yuzuru's hair, trying to soothe him. Javier is aware of the President's case with asthma and he is afraid Yuzuru might get an attack and Javier have no any idea about aiding someone with an asthma attack.

While patting Yuzuru's soft, black hair, Javier can feel him nodding as his tears turned softer and his shoulders sagged. Javier was overwhelmed with how Yuzuru trusted him with his whole body by relaxing on his chest, but Javier accepted him nevertheless.

Yuzuru looked up and Javier wanted to cry too. He look so young and beaten up. Javier felt a pang of guilt suddenly and he felt the urge to make this right, protect him.

"Yuzuru, do you want to sit down first?" Javier calmly asked the boy.

Yuzuru shook his head quickly, his eyes from teary to fiery in a minute.

"No. I will erase these things first." Yuzuru said as he glanced on the board with a look that can kill. He turned his gaze to Javier and it was soft. "After that, we need to talk."

Javier wanted to just help Yuzuru calm down and call Kikuchi-san to escort him home but he saw the determination in Yuzuru's voice so he gave in.

"Okay then, I will help you. Then we'll talk."

Yuzuru nodded and proceeded to pick up the eraser. Javier got one eraser too and they both cleaned the board in silence, except for Yuzuru's silent sobbing.

\------------

After erasing the last room's board, Javier's head is hurting a little because he keeps on glancing at Yuzuru. He cant' help it, maybe he's worrying too much.

Yuzuru cleared his throat and faced Javier.

"Can we talk now?"

"Okay."

They are facing each other again while sitting on armchairs. Javier wanted to laugh. Weeks ago they are in this position too, but in a very different situation. Back then, they wanted to bash each other's head, right now they wanted to comfort each other.

"First, I am sorry about what happened last year. About the rankings, I just wanted to say I have no control about it." Yuzuru explained and Javier can see that his eyes are sincere.

Javier looked down, remembering how fired up he was about what happened. He can't help it. It was his scholarship and his life was on the line. One wrong move and Laura's sacrifices for them will be of nothing.

"Javier, you were so mad. I understand. And believe me, I was too. I was mad at myself for fucking up my grades because of some external distractions. But I was mad the most with my father."

Javier looked up and he saw Yuzuru trembling again. Not with tearful emotions but with anger.

"He... he was manipulative Javier. Your grades, they were astounding. Mine was behind by some points. But my father... I was the heir you know. I can't and I must not do anything wrong. In a prestigious school, if the heir was second, it is an embarrassment. I was an embarrassment. I accepted it, but he cannot. He doesn't accept defeat. And that's why he doesn't care about other's success but his."

Yuzuru touched Javier's hand and Javier twitched with the contact.

"I am really sorry, he used me as a trophy and you were one of the pawns. I am sorry Javier."

Yuzuru said those words looking directly at Javier's eyes. He then removed his hands.

"And do not worry, it won't happen again. My father... he doesn't do the same mistakes twice. He did not save me. He did it to save himself. But it won't happen again. I am not his heir now."

Yuzuru then started crying. Javier wondered where did these tears keep coming from. Javier then catches Yuzuru's hands on his.

"That was... I am so sory Yuzuru." Javier said slowly. "I am so sorry I judged you"

"No, it was not your fault, it was mine."

"If it's not my fault, then it's not yours too." Javier said. He got his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Yuzuru.

"Yuzuru, thank you for saying these things to me. Now I know what happened, I know that what I did to you was wrong and I understand you, Yuzuru. What you're experiencing is beyond my capacity to help but please know that I forgive you and please forgive me too." Javier said, feeling relieved that this Yuzuru is not evil. But at the same time, disheartened because this Yuzuru is being held by something evil.

"Of course Javier. Thank you." Yuzuru said.

They stayed silent for a moment. Javier can imagine how emotional this can be for Yuzuru. The fight with his father, whatever external distraction it is that he faced, him not being an heir anymore and his issue with Javier.

"Not an heir anymore?" Javier then asked.

Yuzuru nodded. "You know the topnotcher of the freshmen? He is my cousin. My father got his eyes on him now."

"Oh I'm so sorry Yuzuru."

Yuzuru chuckled beneath his silent tears.

"You know what's funny? At first I was jealous. I'm the son. But now, I felt relieved. That finally... finally I would not be doing hard paper works again. I can focus on school now."

Yuzuru said, smiling sadly.

Javier sighed. He felt bad about doing those things in the past now. How can he be so blinded with hatred?

"You father.. It's his lost. Yuzuru, I may have hated you but I saw how you work. You are worthy of an heir."

Yuzuru smiled at him.

"Kind words... Last time I heard them said to me, I was still a prodigy. Being young with extreme talent, you are called a prodigy. But as you get older, you're no longer one."

Javier feels weird because he has this urge to argue. To say that Yuzuru is wrong. To prove that Yuzuru is still indeed a prodigy. Javier can sense that Yuzuru knows he was about to tell him this so Yuzuru talked over him first.

"Javier, I know. And I understand you. But it just happened. I maybe his son, but this is his business, his life."

"That's bullshit, Yuzuru."

"Yes. For you, but for him it's not. It's his world."

"You're his son, You are supposed to be his world."

Yuzuru smiled.

"But Javier, he was a business man first before a father." Yuzuru said softly.

Javier crumpled his fist.

"Pendejo."

Yuzuru giggled.

"I know that word!"

Javier slanted his eyes.

"You think that's funny? Have you forgotten what happened today Yuzuru?"

Yuzuru remained silent ten said,

"I can't help it, can I?"

Javier opened his mouth and closed it again.

Yuzuru smiled, and Javier was blinded. He had this thought for a moment that he's more confident with a crying Yuzuru in his arms than a smiley Yuzuru.

"Thank you, Javier. For being a friend. I am happy I opened up to you and that our misunderstanding was cleared. You are a good ally."

Javier blushed.

Yes. An ally. Javier loves teamwork. He is a good ally.

"Of course. I was wrong you know. I wanted to help you."

"I am thankful. It gets hard, but knowing I have someone to talk to now with the same length of intelligence, it gets a little bit easy."

Javier laughed.

"Same level of intelligence? Are you sure Yuzuru?"

Javier joked. Laura sometimes say that Javier's sense of humor are always off. But Javier can't help it. Yuzuru crying earlier leaves such a bad taste in his memory. He wanted him to laugh for real at the moment.

He succedded because Yuzuru laughed in return.

"Javier I'm thankful for this, But you know I would still be after you. Don't be too sure of that top stop." Yuzuru said smiling mischievously.

Javier chuckled. "Oh man, the fight is on!"

They laughed together, suddenly forgetting about the things around them. Javier thinks that this is nice.

But Javier wanted to point out something too. A pressing matter that can surely op to his capability to help Yuzuru.

"Say, Yuzuru. I have an idea." Javier said nudging him.

Yuzuru stopped laughing and looked at Javier, his eyes widening

"Good or bad?"

"Of course it's good!"

"Let me hear it first, and then I will judge" Yuzuru said smiling.

"Meanie!" Javier commented, pouting. "Okay, I said your problem with your father is beyond my capability to help, but I can help you regain your reputation in this school as the president. Are you up for that?"

Yuzuru's eyes were half closed, scrutinizing Javier. Javier just shrugged feeling confident of his idea. Yuzuru is not having any of his shit though.

"Why are you doing this? Javier, your own reputation might go down too, if you stick with me. That is the stupidest idea from you and all ideas from you are stupid." Yuzuru said, his voice high.

"No, Yuzuru hear me out. I'm not doing this for you. I am also doing it for myself. I am the vice President and if the president's ideas were a flop in this school, then the whole student council will be a disgrace too! Imagine being in the batch of council where all your projects are unsuccessful? I don't want that Yuzuru!"

Javier said pouting, Yuzuru flicked him in the head.

"Stop pouting, you are not cute." Yuzuru said giving Javier his killer look. Javier pouted some more.

"I hug you then you bully me?" Javier said smiling teasingly.

Yuzuru huffed hiding his blush. "I thanked you already. Compliments aren't free."

Javier smiled. "Oh, so how much shall I pay then so that you'll call me cute, oh Young Master Yuzuru?"

Yuzru punched him on the arm, rather softly.

"Baka."

"Hey, I know that word!"

"Good, I don't need to translate it then. Baka."

Javier laughed loudly.

"Okay, so how about my idea?"

Yuzuru was silent for a moment. He doesn't want to bring Javier to this mess just to harm him again. Yuzuru was about to say no when Javier suddenly said:

"Wait, I don't care what you will say!"

Yuzuru was shocked.

"What the...?"

"Yuzuru, I don't care. I know you're going to decline my offer, so I don't care. Whether you like it or not, I will help you regain your reputation. I'm your vice and also I'm your friend."

Yuzuru looked away. Damn this face. Why does he keep on blushing? He looked away from Javier's stupid, smiling face.

 

"Baka."

Yuzuru said softly.

 

_Yuzuru. His enemy. His rival. Afraid of the dark. His friend. Hated by his father. Was an Heir. Not an Heir. His ally._

 

Javier laughed at Yuzuru's fake insult.

"Thank you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @yuzuzori  
> tumblr: yuzuzori


	8. "I'm weak"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru Hanyu is weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I miss Yuzuru so much im glad he is resting. I hope he is well, happy and I also hope he knows that we will be waiting for him. But i also miss Javi. Knowing that Yuzu misses him too makes me miss him more. Feels like shit I just want them reunited again T.T

 

Javier promised to help him and Yuzuru trusted him.

That is why Yuzuru is now waiting anxiously in the shed infront of their school. It was late, later than his supposedly "curfew" but Yuzuru is on his own now because his father is busy training his cousin Shoma, especially that their business is on its peak seasons because of the holidays. Yuzuru did his best to time his "escape" from their house but in the end, it was useless because no one cared when he opened their door as he sprinted from their house to his school.

He didn't forget to leave a sticky note on Kikuchi-san's door though, about his wherabouts. But Yuzuru felt sorry for the poor man's heart worrying when Kikuchu-san realized that his young master is out this late at night. But Yuzuru shrugged. He said in the note that he will be with Javier and Kikuchu-san trusts Javier anyway.

Yuzuru sighed. Javier emailed him about their No. 1 plan on saving Yuzuru's reputation. Javier requested that they must meet on the shed with a certain time. Yuzuru's been waiting and Javier who is 15 minutes late already. Yuzuru is grateful for Javier's help, really, but at the moment, he wanted to punch the other boy for leaving him here alone in the dark when said boy is very much aware of his embarassing phobia. Thank God Yuzuru charged his phone and uses it as a main source of light. When Yuzuru was about to leave and just fuck it, go home and just berate Javier tomorrow, he can hear running footsteps approach the shed.

"Yuzuru wait!" When Yuzuru turned around, he saw Javier panting, obviously tired from running.

It was not Javier which Yuzuru first focused on, instead, it was the medium sized box with some holes that Javier is holding with one hand that Yuzuru found interesting. He was about to ask Javier what the fuck is it but he rememebered the spaniard's lateness and crossed his arms.

"You are late, Fernandez. Why you gonna set a time and be late? You know how dark it is here?"

Yuzuru glared at Javier and Javier smiled sheepishly as he moved to sit with Yuzuru in the shed.

"Hey! I have a valid explanation. Let me just rest for a bit. Okay. Wait! Did you just called me Fernandez again?! That is so unacceptable Yuzuru!" Javier pouted comically and Yuzuru rolled his eyes with the pettiness.

"Because I hate you right now."

"But I said I have a justified excuse!" more pouting from the other boy so Yuzuru just gave in and laughed.

"Okay fine, then can you please elaborate this justified explanation of yours Mr. Javier?" Yuzuru said, eyes glinting from the teasing banter.

It was Javier's turn to roll his eyes.

Javier presented the box he was holding.

"It's because of this." Yuzuru's curiousity is at peak now with the mysterious box. He was about to ask Javier what's with the box and how does it correlate with his unforgivable lateness when Yuzuru heard a sound.

"Javier what is that?!" Yuzuru asked bewildered.

Javier smiled mischievously. "It is the first solution to your problems."

Javier opened the box and a furry creature jumped out and snuggled cozily to Javier's lap.

Javier chuckled and rubbed the head of the creature.

Yuzuru's eyes got bigger. "Javier.. wh-what? A cat?!"

Javier laughed. "Yuzuru meet Effie. Effie meet Yuzuru."

Javier extended the cat's paw to reach Yuzuru and Yuzuru absentmindedly reached for the kitten's paw and shook it.

Yuzuru is frozen by the ridiculousness of the situation.

The cat still snuggled to Javier and is now purring loudly. Javier cooed and Yuzuru is still confused about being confuse on why is he blushing with what he's witnessing and why is this certain situation erasing his anger with Javier's lateness.

Yuzuru wanted to slap himself for being pathetic and weak for anything cute.

"I- Javier.. why is Effie relevant with my problem? or with your lateness for that matter?" Yuzuru asked shakily, distracting himself from cooing or maybe joining the two for a snuggle and berated himself internally.

_Get a grip and knock it off Yuzuru._

Javier smiled at the cat. " But Yuzu!!!!! Isn't he shoo cute! Effie is shoo cute, cute cute baby!" Javier keeps on baby talking while holding and swaying the cat like how you would with a real baby  and Effie is shockingly meowing at Javier too.

_Nyan~_

"Ooohh Effie is responding! She said nyan~ I wavyuuu Efieee." Javier then proceeded to give kisses to the cat as it purred loudly.

Yuzuru is getting dizzy with what he's seeing. This is not real. He wanted to scream so he did it internally.

He is too weak. Yuzuru Hanyu is too weak.

Yuzuru cleared his throat, masking his weakness with a stern look. He is currently thanking any gods who exist out there for making it dark enough  to cover the blush from his face, while internally chanting: 'the cat is cute, yes its the cat, the cat was indeed cute, yes it was the cat', for some reason he did not know.

"So.. Care to explain Javier?" Yuzuru asked gesturing to the cat.

"Effie is a stray cat." Javier started. Yuzuru was shocked by this because Effie looked healthy and clean enough to be a stray cat. He even have a cute small collar with a heart pendant.

Hearing her name, Effie meowed and looked at Yuzuru.

_Nyan~_

Yuzuru wanted to melt.

Javier smiled and continued. "I was late because I couldn't find her at first then I saw her near the trash looking for food. I also told you to come at a time like this because its the time cats like her roam freely without disturbances."

Well, that was one question down.

"And how would she be the solution?" Yuzuru asked slowly.

The cat crawled from Javier's lap and went to sniff on Yuzuru's hands. Javier laughed and gestured Yuzuru to rub her. Yuzuru rubbed her head and then her chin. Effie obviously liked it as she settled on Yuzuru's lap. Yuzuru didn't know what to do at first but then he imitated Javier's action earlier and just rubbed the cat's belly.

Javier smiled.

"Effie is not the only stray cat around here. Everytime I go home late, I always see them, so I feed them and clean them on my free time. They started to like me. But what I cannot provide them is a good shelter. Our house is barely wide for me and my sister so that is out of option. It hurts to see them sleeping in the cold or even under the rain here outside, Yuzuru."

Yuzuru stared at the cat and saw how precious she is. He is starting to get Javier's point.  He looked up and saw Javier smiling brightly.

"So for the first project! Let our school be a little home for the cats near it!" Javier said, beaming.

Yuzuru frowned. It was a cute and nice idea but got a lot of holes.

"But Javier-"

"Yuzuru, No need to worry. I asked the secretary to do a background check and 95% of the students answered 'cat' as their favorite animal.

Don't worry about those who got allergies because only 3 students are allergic but are just mild allergies. Our school is huge anyway so it will be rare fpr those 3 to always encounter them, when these cats prefer hiding in small spaces and they can just avoid the cats. I've also asked the admin already and they said its a good idea to sell our school as an animal friendly school. It's just 5 cats anyway and they are free to leave and enter the school if they want!"

Yuzuru is baffled.

"Javier.. that's..."

"Amazing right? The students would be ecstatic to pet these cats around the school, Effie and his siblings will receive love and good shelter, it's a win-win."

"But Javier, how sure are you that they would be accepting with the cats' presence."

Javier winked. "I observed here these past few days and saw many students from school petting the cats. I think they already see them as school mascots. I followed a fanpage of our school and the pictures of Effie and his gang are posted there with thousands of likes!"

Yuzuru is speechless.

"Javier..."

"Just say I am amazing Yuzuru! Don't be shy" Javier is laughing and Yuzuru wanted to hug him and slap him at the same time.

Instead, Yuzuru looked down and snuggled Effie closer and mumbled a thanks.

"No problem, Yuzuru. By the way, start prepping the welcoming of the cats and message you officers about the preparation." Javier reminded him.

Yuzuru nodded seriously. "Okay, I will appoint the Pet committee and will start to plan about the cats' stay inside the school. Since the admin approved already, time to announce our new schoolmates!"

Javier laughed and Yuzuru giggled. Yuzuru turned serious again and asked Javier something that's bothering him.

"Would it really be okay Javier?"

Javier smiled at him more.

"If you couldn't trust me about this Yuzuru, then trust Effie."

Yuzuru smiled too, snuggling the cat closer to him, and kissing its head.

\-----------

Javier woke up and smiled about the incident last night. As they both parted, Javier decided to take the five stray cats home for awhile and bring them at school early in the morning with Yuzuru in his car. It was rare for Javier to be up this early but he was too excited to sleep anyway.

Laura laughed while feeding the cats.

"Javier they are so cute! Just feed them a few crumbs and they will look at you like you're their world, I remember when you were just like a kitten, now you're too grown up, not cute anymore." Laura teased while petting the cats.

Javier snorted. "But Lauuuuraa, I am still cute."

Laura stood up and squished his brother's cheek. "Fine, you are still cute and annoying." They both laughed when a car beeped its horn.

Laura let go of Javier's cheeks. " There's your ride, Javi, go on and save some prince!"

Javier rolled his eyes and shouted, "Bye, Laura!"

Kikuchi-san helped Javier carry the cats to the car and there is Yuzuru sitting.

"They are so adorable Javier!" Yuzuru screeched. "Effie hi!" Yuzuru then started kissing every cat and Javier is lucky Laura volunteered to wash them earlier that morning.

"They smell amazing too right? Laura cleaned them."

Yuzuru smiled and nodded. The whole ride was silent except from the occassional meowing from the cats and cooing from Yuzuru. Watching them is adorable, Javier got an idiotic smile plastered on his face.

When they entered the school, the other officers met them on the gate, tarpaulins and banners about the cats are already posted. The other officers also played with the cats and after feeding them and giving them new collars, they released the cats in the school grounds.

When the other students entered the school, they immediately started to find where the cats are located. Some played with them for awhile and some even offered food.

Javier smiled while watching a girl feeding Effie.

"I didn't know the president is a cat lover!" The girl said to his friend.

"He is! These cats are adorable." The other responded while petting Effie.

Javier felt relieved. It was a nice thing to hear.

\-----------

Javier  entered the student council office when he saw a big guy talking to a smiling Yuzuru, with his eyes disappearing.

Huh, that's rare.

Smiling Yuzuru is also holding a fat cat, not Effie but one of her siblings, snuggling it while thanking and bowing at big guy.

Big guy turned around to leave and Javier saw Shohei Ohtani, school's best athlete. The guy acknowledged him nodding.

"Fernandez."

"Ohtani."

When Ohtani was out of sight, Javier faced Yuzuru, frowning.

"What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be training in the field or something?"

Yuzuru laughed. "Oh Javier, you wouldn't believe!  Shohei Ohtani came here because this guy over here is too cute for the other players it was distracting their practice! He was sorry so he moved the cat here in the office because the guys kept on petting him. He also promised that the sports area of the school would be donating food for them! How cool is that?"

Javier thinks that that's really cool but still frowned.

"Does he really need to come here? Why can't he just ask one of his juniors to bring the cat here?"

Yuzuru blushed a tad, smiling while looking down.

"Um, he said-, he just also wanted to thank me personally because he has cats at home and helping these cats is a great thing to do."

Javier raised his eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

Yuzuru laughed.

"If Ohtani thinks like that, that means most students are happy about this Javier! It was an awesome idea! Some students even smiled at me in the hallway..."

Javier looked at him fondly.

Ah, it was worth it afterall.

"Thank you Javier... Just thanks alot."

Yuzuru said hiding his face by snuggling the cat more.

"Hey, you are welcome. Is it a good start?"

Yuzuru looked up at Javier again and smiled, his eyes disappearing into crescents.

"It is a good start."

 


End file.
